Remaking a Saber and her Sheath
by Gazzadcs
Summary: Arturia and Shirou stand before a broken Grail, both ready for what is to come. But one miss spoken wish changes both of their fates. Will this be another chance for them? What will this new world bring them. Fable/Fate Stay Night Crossover
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_**Ok, here's my attempt at a Fate/Stay night and Fable crossover. This story will not be from either of the three routes that you can follow from Fate/Stay night. The reason for this is that Arturia and Shirou will be the main characters, and I will need Arturia to desire another life with Shirou. Now I would like your feedback, good or bad. But if you are giving me negative feedback on this fic please tell me why you think so, so I can improve this fic. **_

**Beta-reader: **_**None**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fate/Stay night, Fable or any associated characters or fictional locations. Lets Begin.**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_A Knight, a King stood by her Friend and Master, a boy who desired to be a hero, a protector and learnt from battle to wield the weapons of his enemies. These two were none other than Arturia Pendragon the King of Knights, and Shirou Emiya the Wieldier of the reality marble Unlimited Blade Works. Both of these warriors stood before the Holy Grail, corrupted by the sins of mankind and unleashed its malice intent onto the world through the Holy Grail war. The Grails original purpose was to grant a single wish to those desired such a thing, but as time went on people became greedy, selfish and used what was created for good for evil. It was through the sins of man that the grail became as it was, the final act being none other than the creation of the Holy Grail war and connecting the grail to the Heaven Feels true magic._

_The Heavens Feel was no other than a magic used to force summon deceased Legends back to the land of the living, to partake in war under the banner of their new masters. Once brought back as Heroic Spirits and made into servants they are then tasked to fight, killing other masters and servants alike to bring the holy grail back to earth for a single wish. In total of seven masters and servants only one must remain of each for the grail to awaken. _

_And that brings us back to the present, as the last of the masters and servants stand before the grail. But these two did not come for a wish, they came to break the grail for a final time to stop the war, permanently. _

_The two had fought dark magnifications of master and servants alike to reach the grail, both of which where brought back from their own demise by the grail to protect its existence from those which seek to harm it, twisting, corrupting and empowering their sprits with its own dark power. _

_The two fought, ending the twelfth lives of a Berserk demi-god, breaking an Archers last blade, blocking all three strikes from Assassin, shattering a shield from Caster, putting down the dog known as Lancer, and breaking the chains of a Rider. Through all these battles the two tired, bleed and struck out, fighting through the darkness and protecting one another's backs. And at last they had both reached their goal, the dark power of the grail glowing in front of their broken bodies, the last of their strength waning through this last hurdle. The servant Saber stepped forward with her master, the one who absorbed her Sheath Avalon as a child and now has its power coursing through his body._

_As they stepped forward the grail summoned its last servant, fusing its essence with the man to empower him to the max. A Servant summoned from the pervious war, surviving by sacrificing the lives of innocents for power. This servant was none other than Gilgamesh, the King of Kings. The corruptions twisted the man, his face hidden by a black shroud, only his crimson eyes could be seen blazing through. The mans golden hair tainted black, his ultimate treasure, his armour, was broken and twisted, the once rich golden plates where stained black, the cracks shone crimson. The Kings mind was erased, allowing the grail complete control of its new vessel._

"_**You Shall Not End Me! Gates Of Babylon!**__" The possessed servant echoed, his once bold and arrogant tone replaced by a hollow bark. As the gates where summoned into existence it was easy to see that it had also been twisted, its once bright orange and red replaced by dark tones of gray and black. The thing summoned everyone of its weapons, the gates arching an impossible weigh due to the grails power. _

_The Knight King and her Master could only stare in horror before steeling their resolve, this was their final battle, they would fight and win, for those who have fallen, for those who were corrupted, and so no one else will have to suffer the same fate that both of them had._

_As the Grail launched his weapons Arturia chose to defend her master while they rushed forward, as her master chose to summon the twin blades Kansho and Bakuya to defend himself while he chanted his Aria. "I am the bone of my sword," he spoke, deflecting two spears that saber had missed. "Steel in my body, and fire in my blood," a blade sliced into his arm, making him drop Kansho before he deflected with Bakuya, saber herself had gained several cuts on her face. "I have created over a thousand blades, unaware of loss, nor aware of gain," Shirou was forced to drop roll mid-chant to avoid a barricade of swords, saber being pined a distance from himself by a large number of Gilgamesh's treasures. "Withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival, I have no regrets," Shirou grit his teeth as a blade lodged itself into his left arm, making him drop Bakuya. Saber's own armour was broken, laying on the floor as she continued to last under an endless amount of weapons."This is the only path," Shirou ripped the blade from his arm and continued to defend himself with the blade as he continued to chant. "My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works!" He bellowed the last, activating his reality marble and ceasing their enemies endless attacks._

"_**This Will Not End Me, Ea, Sword Of Rapture Come to Me!**__" Grail Gilgamesh hollow voice spoke, but to the relief of his enemies the blade did not answer his call._

_Saber was the first to realize the true reason this was happening, the blade which the grail was trying to call would only answer to the True Gilgamesh, not the shell which the grail was controlling. With a meaningful look towards Shirou she stepped forward, attracting the attention of the grail. "You will never be able to beat us with stolen powers, you corrupt, honourless coward, prepare yourself! EX," Saber spoke, her voice speaking with authority as she announced her attack. _

_The grail in a fit of panic launched all of its attacks at Saber, completely ignoring Shirou and allowing him to trace his bow. Shirou quickly traces Caliburn and a copy of Excalibur, altering both into a screw like shapes, flushing Avalon's power into the blades instead of his own. As he does this the blades crack, becoming flawed, becoming Broken Phantasms._

"_Calibur!" Saber finishes her attack, launching a powerful blast of light from her blade, destroying all of the grails launched weapons in its path. As the grail uses all of its power to block the holy power from reaching it, it was becoming a target. Shirou fired the two Broken Phantasms at the Grails unprotected side, both stuck true and detonated with the power of Avalon, allowing Sabers attack to strike as the Grail flayed about._

_Once the blinding explosion ceased they were about to see the damage, Gilgamesh's body was almost completely destroyed, the only remaining part of its body being its head. As the head began to fade, taking the Grail with it, both Arturia and Shirou walked to one another. Arturia's ridden had been removed at some point during the battle, allowing her bright blond hair to fall down her back, showing off her feminine features. Her sparking Green eyes gazed into Shirou's gold, his bright red hair framing the small smile on his face. As Shirou's vision began to blur Saber spoke, her body beginning to fade as she did so. " Thank you, Shirou, I only wish we could have had another life together like this," she spoke, a solemn happiness descended onto both of them as she finished._

_The Grail however heard every word of it, its vessels ears were still functional allowing it to hear the servants wish. Unable to think like a sentient being any longer it was only able to grant its function. And while its function may have been corrupted to the point that it could only destroy, that didn't stop it from granting the wish. _

_Shirou and Arturia could only stare in shock as pure darkness descended upon them from the head, their bodies being completely consumed and erased by the darkness as their souls and weapons where removed from existence, the origin of their souls destination unknown even to the grail. And with that final act the Grail faded, never to be seen again._

* * *

(**Albion**)

At that exact moment three new arrivals entered the world of Albion, all brought into the world through different ways, but all would walk the same path.

At a certain Castle within the borders of Albion, a child was being brought into the world, the child would be the second born of the King. As the King paced outside a room with his son Logan his wife cursed, bellowing on how she would castrate him for doing this to her. After several moments of silence he was called in. Once the weary father entered the room he was greeted with a beautiful smile from his wife, and the image of a bright Green eyed baby. "Say hello to your little girl Arturia Pendragon," his wife spoke, full of happiness as she did so. Uther himself couldn't help but smile as his daughters beautiful sky blue eyes looked up at him.

The Butler Jasper was having a walk around the Castles garden, he needed to relax from the stress of the birth. As he walked he could smell something burning, it took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't coming from the kitchens like he had first thought. It was in fact coming from the corner of the garden. After cursing whoever created the fire he walked over, hoping that it would be a simple matter. However what he saw shocked him, a child was surrounded by a red fire, the garden the child laid in turning black to the flames as the child laid fast asleep. Jasper quickly overcame his shock and ripped off his jacket in haste and rushed to save the child. Jasper managed to grab the child while only gaining miner burns. Once he, himself had calmed down he checked the child over, the first thing he noticed was the fact the child was a boy, and the second thing which brought him much relief was the fact that the boy was unharmed. Once the boy's safety was secure while wrapped within his jacket he headed to the kitchen, quickly getting the staff to put out to fire before heading to the training room. _"Hopefully that buffoon Walter will have a clue about this child,"_ thought Jasper the slight mocking tone entering his thoughts, as he thought on the training instructor that the King had hired for Logan, and his new born child when they came to age. It wasn't long before he found the man, sitting and drinking his mead, Ale or whatever he could get his hands on, like usual.

"Walter, did anyone enter the garden today?" Jasper questioned, hoping they could find whoever tried to harm the child.

"No one to my knowledge, but then I don't think Uther would let anyone near the castle as his wife was giving birth, Ha" Walter spoke with a small laugh, thinking on all the added security that the king had put into place.

Jasper just shook his head, mentally stopping himself from commenting on the mans drinking habits. "Well someone must of got in, they tried to burn this child alive in the garden. Luckily I was able to get to him before he was harmed. And its King Pendragon, not Uther, show some respect!".

Walter couldn't stop the shock, spilling his Ale all over. Someone had managed to get past all of their security with a child and no one had noticed. He decided that he would have to run some drills into the current security. It was then that he noticed a pair of Gold eyes looking at him from Jasper's jacket. "Is that the kid in your arms Jasper?".

Jasper himself was a little shocked at the question, he had completely forgot that he was carrying the child with how quiet the baby was. After a quick look he saw the same gold eyes peering from his jacket around the room. "Yes, this is the child you buffoon," Jasper stated, his usual insult to Walter slipping in as he did.

Walter himself just walked over and picked up the child, completely ignoring Jaspers comment. "Well then, lets name the kid. How about Shirou?" Walter questioned while looking into the boys eyes.

"You cant name the child you fool, he most likely already has a name!" Jasper once again insults Walter, unable to keep up with the mans split seconds decisions.

"Why not? I am going to train the kid after all!" Walter admitted, a wide grin stretching across his bearded face as he did so.

"Like I would let the boy be raised by an uncouth, disrespectful brut like you," Jasper almost bellowed at the man, the only thing stopping him was the child within said brutes arms.

As the two men continued to argue on how the newly named Shirou would be raised another item was brought into the world. This item was none other than Excalibur, the weapon that was once held by the King of Knights, and would once again be held by her. The blade appeared above a symbol inside the Kings family crept, and slowing began to sink into the golden ying yang like symbol before vanishing with a flash of light. In a distant place, a woman smiled a fox like grin, seeing how the future had changed. But for better or worse was yet to be seen.

* * *

**Narrator Section:**

**Gazzadcs: **Well that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please Review!

**Jasper:** Author, you have yet to write anything about the burns on my arms.

**Gazzadcs: **Errr…. _"I completely forgot about that!"_

**Sir Walter Beck**: Its only a little burn! Just have a drink! *The obviously drunk man spoke as he fell on his arse"

**Jasper:** *Palms face* I pity Shirou, being raised by you will make him such a buffoon, where will his manners go! *Jasper began to cry*

**Gazzadcs:** *Looks at Jasper like he's an idiot* Have you forgot that your raising him as well?

**Jasper:** *Instantly stops crying* Of course! *Grabs Walters collar and drags him away* Time to plan Shirou's education!

**Sir Walter Beck**: *Drops mug* My Ale! *Gets dragged away*

**Gazzadcs:** I'm beginning to pity Shirou, having those two as parents is going to be hell. Not much different to the Tiger Fuji-nee now that I think about it.

**Taiga Fujimura: **Rawwwr *Runs in with wooden sword*

**Gazzadcs: **Bye people! *Run's away*


	2. Kitchen Fun

**Author's Note: **_**Next chapter for this is out. As my guest had stated there is a few things that you might like to know. First thing first, yes Shirou did in fact learn mage craft at a young age, but I wont go into details for that will be explained at a later date. Second: I didn't even realize that Archers and Shirou's chants for unlimited blade works was different, so sorry about that. Third: for the grail not being sentient, well for the fic's sake lets say it was temporally sentient due to the minds of the servants it had absorbed, and as Arturia and Shirou defeated them it became hollow and then back to its original state once the last servant was defeated. Fourth: lets just say that it was the greater grail that they defeated, I would rather not bring the kaleidoscope magi into this fic. Fifth: Yes they will begin to remember their past life's but I wont go into detail on how or how much they will remember. Sixth: The reason I had them reborn is because I wanted them to grow up together, another reason is because I was under the impression that the grails power could only cause harm, and destroying their bodies would of counted as causing harm.**_

_**Hopefully this has answered most of your questions Guest.**_

**Beta-reader: **_**None**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fate/Stay night, Fable or any associated characters or fictional locations. Lets Start.**_

* * *

_It had been six long years since the young princess had been born, with the new addiction being added to Jaspers and Walters care on the same day. Both had grown and were beginning to gain their own personalities. _

_The girl had been brought up on stories of honour, courage, and a will of steel by her father, while her mother had tried desperately to teach her etiquette. The result was a princess who desired to be a knight, the very embodiment of her fathers stories while trying to appease her mother. The girl could be seen regularly within the castle throne room or pestering Walter and her brother for sword lessons. _

_The boy had been raised in a similar fashion, but instead of stories of hero's, kings and knights he had Walters stories of war, battle and the lengths people will go to protect what they see as important. Instead of etiquette he was taught to be polite, respectful, and to be helpful to those in need. The end result of this upbringing was a polite child who tried to help everyone, be it animal or man. The boy was usually seen inside the gardens or helping the staff, be it inside the castle or the kitchen._

_While both of these children had lived on the same estate for six years, neither one of them had seen the other before. However that would change today._

* * *

(**Shirou's Morning**)

As usual Shirou awoke at the same time as the staff and Jasper, the bear like snoring of his uncle Walter being the only sound to greet his new found awareness. Once the boy had removed the sleep from his eyes he began to get dressed, placing a plain light blue shirt and a brown pair of trousers on his bed as he searched his draws for some pants and socks. Once the boy had acquired said items he put everything on, slipping a pair of sand coloured sandals on once he was done. A quick check in the mirror while running his tiny hands through his blazing red hair showed that he was ready for the day, thus a smiling boy left the room and headed towards his destination.

As Shirou headed towards the kitchens he greeted the staff, his smile warming faces of tired servants and soldiers alike. It was a short walk to the kitchens for the young boy, and it didn't take long for him to be greeted by the smell of dough and fresh veggies. At the site of Shirou the servants began to work more effectively, not desiring the boy to catch their bad habits. It didn't take long for the head chef to notice the difference in his kitchen, or the cause. It was with a wide smile that the man greeted his little assistant, welcoming him to his work place before pointing towards a bowl full of dough that was still in need of kneading. Shirou walked quickly, not wanting to receive the chefs wrath for running, to the table. It was only after reaching the table that he noticed he was too small to reach the bowl.

The little boy pouted before turning to the nearest servant, said servant was a young woman that couldn't hold her giggles at the boys expression. It didn't take long for the young woman to get Shirou a stool to stand on, the woman smiling down at the boy before ruffling his hair and returning to her chopping board. The child happily dug in, a smile on his face as his arms became covered in flour.

And that's how Shirou's morning carried on, receiving ingredients and spices for the cooks once he had finished with the dough which was quickly put in the oven for bread. All the while his smile stayed in place, happy to help the cooks and 'playing' with the dough. After a period of time the food began to reach the final stages, the staff trickled out and began to do their other duties. Once only the boy and the head chef remained, the chef turned to the boy. "That's everything, but if you would knead some of this dough we could make some cookies. Make sure not to touch anything while I go for a small break," the man clearly knew how to work with small children if the giddy grin on the boys face was anything to go by.

As the man left he couldn't help but smile at the boy, when the boy had first came to his kitchen a few months ago he had demanded the child to leave, but after a while of constant pestering he finally let the boy help. He couldn't be happier that he had with the current results that the action brought, staff working better, meals being finished faster and most of all the positive comments from the king himself.

The happy boy quickly got to work, his mouth watering slightly at the thought of freshly baked cookies. As the boy worked he started to hum, a little song playing in his head as he did so. "_Cookies~ Cookies~ lets bake some Cookies~,"_ if the boy had been more aware he may of noticed the creak from the main doorway to the castle, and if he had he may of also stopped himself from a painful landing. "Who are you?" A young girls voice sounded out, startling the boy and knocking him off his stool, luckily he hadn't brought the bowl and dough down with him.

The boy rubbed his aching bum as he sat up, turning his head to find the person responsible to his injure. The one responsible for it was no other than a little girl, long blond hair tied behind her head by a blue ribbon while sparkling green eyes stared upon him. The petite girls face looked like she was trying to hold her breath for some reason. After a few moments of staring the boy stood up, remembering one of the few lessons Jasper had taught him he decided on how he would respond. "My name is Shirou, but isn't it impolite to ask someone for their name before giving your own?" Shirou tilted his head to the side as he said his, his face showing curiosity as he did so.

* * *

(**Arturia's Morning**)

Unlike her usual mornings Arturia woke without the insistence of her family butler Jasper, which she had only done a few times before. It surprised her that she could be awake so early, knowing that Jasper usually woke her when breakfast was ready. After a few minutes of grumbling she forced herself out of bed, looking around while hoping her attire for the day had been prepared. It was with a relieved sigh that she looked upon a set of clothes at the end of her bed, neatly pressed and folded. It didn't take the little girl long to get dressed, grabbing a ribbon as she headed for the mirror to make sure she was presentable for her mother. What she saw in the mirror was a girl wearing a white silk dress with small blue designs running along her arms and collar, the dress itself reached down to the girls ankles. The girls feet were worn in a pair of light blue shoes with a small heel, a little ribbon tied in a bow was used instead of laces. Arturia smiled, happy that her appearance wouldn't get her in trouble. As Arturia left her room she placed her hair into its usual style, a small ponytail with her bangs framing both sides of her face.

As the girl headed towards Walters room to pester him for some early morning practice she was greeted by the staff, the young princess returned the soldiers greeting with a little nod while she waved at the servants like her mother had taught her. It took a while for her to reach his room since it was on the other side of the castle, though it didn't take her long to realize which room it was with the snoring she could hear. She couldn't help but pity anyone who had to share a room with the man, as well as being a little amazed that anyone _could _sleep with it.

As she entered the room she instantly noticed Walter, his large form laid out on the floor with several mugs surrounding him, his grizzly beard scrunched up against the floor he was laying on. Arturia had a small giggle at seeing a man in military uniform out cold like that. After a quick look around she was able to see the wooden training swords hung up on the wall, with a giddy smile she ran over to them and began jumping to reach them. After several long moments of failure she gave up and decided to force Walter awake. After several prods with her feet, a few pokes with her fingers and a few yanks of his beard she realized he wouldn't get up. She came up with a solution quite easily, remembering how her mother splashed her father in the face with a glass of water when he was in a similar state.

The princess made a small jog to the kitchens, knowing that the main entrance wasn't that far from where she was currently. As soon as she spotted the large entrance she opened the door, heading down several steps to get inside. However, instead of seeing several staff members like she had suspected she saw a red haired boy instead, humming a catchy tune as he kneaded some dough in front of him. "Who are you?" She could help but ask.

As the princess saw the boy trip and fall onto his bottom she had to hold her breath to stop herself from laughing, she didn't want to seem mean to the boy when she herself had caused him to fall. Just when she thought that she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer the boy spoke with his rich gold eyes peering into her own, "my name is Shirou, but isn't it impolite to ask someone for their name before giving your own?" As Shirou spoke Arturia gained a small blush, she had forgotten about some of her mothers lessons again. Once she was able to get rid her embarrassment she answered.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, what are you doing anyway?" Now it was Arturia's turn to show her curiosity, it wasn't like she saw anyone her age around the castle after all, so she was a little curios.

Shirou knew he had heard her name somewhere before, he was sure that Jasper had said something about it when he was younger. But those thoughts flew out of his head when she asked what he was doing. "I'm kneading some dough to make some cookies!" Shirou stated with glee.

The princess herself licked her lips at the thought of cookies, like all children she loved sweets. "I'll help!" She announced, wanted to have some cookies herself.

Shirou took a careful look at the girl in front of him, noticing the expensive looking dress he knew she would get in trouble for messing it up. After a quick survey of the room he grabbed the smallest apron, which was several sizes too big for either of them and ended up dragging on the floor. "Arm's up," he spoke in the tone Jasper used to use when he helped him to get dressed, the girl automatically rouse her arms and he slipped the apron over her head.

Arturia couldn't stop the shock from entering her system from what just happened. The boy in front of her just mimicked her butler to the point were she reacted in her normal fashion, and then he drapes a giant cloth over her. "Pull your sleeves up and then have a try at kneading the dough," with herself still being in shock she just moved. Once she stepped on the stool she came back to her senses, and immediately tried to knead with as much force as possible. The result was her face being blasted by flour. Hearing the quiet laugher behind her caused her eyebrow the twitch, a small growl left her throat as she grabbed a piece of dough and lobbed it into Shirou's face.

Shirou flayed about for a second, before quickly recovering. The large blob of dough on his face slowly slid down allowing him to see the smirking face of Arturia. A tiny glare shone through the mass of dough, Shirou latched onto a bit stuck to his face and throw it back, landing right into her mouth.

From then on out it was war, flour and dough flow across the room covering both of them. The princess had gained the main ammo to use and used it she did, Shirou in a bid for safety grabbed a cutting board and used it as a shield. No long after Shirou began to use the board like a bat, bouncing the dough back at Arturia. Said girl managed to catch most of the rebound shots back into the bowl, but several managed to pass her guard and lodged themselves onto her dress and hair. In a fit of feminine fury she charged forward, fully intending to use all of her ammo while doing so however, she had forgotten about the apron and ended up tripping on its length. The bowl launched itself into the air, both realizing that they could gain or lose the advantage if the bowl landed in the others hand ran towards the landing point. Not paying attention to their enemy they ended up colliding with one another, the bowl somehow managed to land on both of they heads, sticking their heads together in a sticky mess.

"What's the hell is going on here!" as a loud voice bellowed both gulped, slowly they raised the bowl above their heads and spotted the furious head chef glaring down at them. Shirou scratched his neck as he became nervous knowing that Jasper was going to hear about this, while Arturia lowed her head in shame knowing full well that she was in trouble for this.

* * *

(**Dinning Room, twenty minutes later**)

King Uther and Jasper were forcing there faces into a stern look, trying with all their might to stop themselves from laughing at the mess the children where in. the King had already sent out his wife and Walter knowing full well that those two would not be able to hold their laugher in, and in Walters case congratulating them on the mess they were in. He had noticed that the furious look on the chefs face had left as soon as the children's back was turned, turning into a full blown grin in the process. As the boy looked around the room while avoiding his eye his daughter looked straight to the floor, he decided that he better get this over with before his stern face broke.

"So who was responsible for this?" The King knew full well that both where responsible, he just wanted to see if they had the guts to admit it. After several seconds he was about to speak when the boy stepped forward,

"It was my fault your highness, I shouldn't of laughed at her when she got herself covered in flour." The king couldn't help but be surprised that the boy had the guts to admit that, he was about to congratulate the boy on his courage when his own daughter walked forward.

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have thrown the dough when he laughed," again he was surprised, and once again as he was about to speak when one of the children out did him.

"No it was my fault," the boy spoke with a apologetic voice to his daughter.

"No it was my fault," his daughter replied back, the same tone as the boy

"No it was mine!" The boy raised his voice this time.

"No it was mine!" This time his daughter did.

And from then on the two argued about it being their own fault and not the others, getting louder and louder with each turn they took. It took several moments before he got over his surprise and decided to watch the two with amusement evidently shown in his eyes, he could see Jasper quivering while holding his stomach in the corner of his eye, the man must have been trying to hold in his own laughter. However, when both of them began to shout at one another he had enough and chose to silence them. "Enough!" With that both shut up as if they had lost their ability to speak, "Servant, take the two to get cleaned up, and Jasper bring Walter and my wife back in." The King ordered, his lips twitching with an urge to smile as the children were dragged away, he could hear them continuing the argument as soon as they were out of site.

He noticed his old friend Walter laughing as he entered, obviously the man had been watching the whole thing, his wife must of also if the giggles she was trying to hide were anything to go by. He decided that he might as well ask them some questions before telling them his idea. "Are you intending to train the boy Walter?"

Walter just looked at Uther like he was an idiot for several seconds before answering, "of course I am, what sort of Uncle would I be to the boy if I didn't train him in the art of combat!" Walter said the last part with passion before gripping his forehead, showing everyone that he still had a hang over.

Uther mentally ticked Requirement one off as he moved on to the next question. "Jasper are you planning to teach him all the manners and such things like you, yourself know?"

Jasper looked at the King with a proud look, most likely pleased with something. "As you have seen with the way Shirou spoke to you, your highness, my teaching methods are already having an effect."

The King mentally ticked off Requirement two as he spoke on his first idea to his wife. "What do you think about that boy being Arturia's play mate? She does need someone her own age to play with, after all, Walter and her brother can't entertain her all the time."

The Queen didn't take long to answer, she had been complaining to her husband about her daughter not having any friends her own age. And with such a polite young man as her friend maybe her daughter would take her etiquette lessons more seriously. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

With a smile on his face the King dismissed them, happy that his spur of the moment plan was working. "_If this works out well my daughter will have her own butler slash bodyguard, but that can wait till their older,_" the man thought before he began to finish his meal, having completely forgotten about it due to the ruckus the children had made.

* * *

**Narrator Section:**

**Gazzadcs: **Thanks for the save Shirou, that Tiger would of eaten me if you hadn't distracted her

**Fate/Stay Night Shirou:** No problem! But I suggest that you stop calling Fuji-nee a tiger, or she really might eat you after finishing my food *Sweat drop*

**Gazzadcs:** No worries, Anyhow that's the Second Chapter, Hope you enjoyed it and please Review!

**Fate/Stay Night Shirou:** Well if that's done I'm going to go back to cooking, Saber really eats too much *Sigh*

**Gazzadcs:** See you Shirou, And the same to you people, look forward to the next chapter.

_**. **_


	3. Dreams of the Past

**Author's Note: **_**Another Chapter completed. To everyone who's reviewed, Thank you! I'm happy knowing that you enjoy the story so far. Also, for anyone interested, **_**Kami no Kage **_**has started a Fate/Stay night and Bleach crossover called **_**He Who Protects the Living. **_**I helped with him with the general idea and plot, and anything he was stuck on. Kami also gave me some help and a few idea's that I plan to use further into the story, so here's a thanks from me. **_

**Beta-reader: **_**None**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fate/Stay night, Fable or any associated characters or fictional locations. Lets get this story started already!**_

* * *

(_**Shirou's Dream**_)

_Shirou didn't know why he was dreaming this, he had dreamed about his uncle's war stories before, but nothing that could be created from his imagination could come close to the horror that he was currently witnessing._

_Flames bathed the land in pain and destruction, burning everyone in it's wake. Father's and Mother's sacrificed themselves for their children, only for them to be swept away by the very flames they sort to protect them from. Men and women ran in panic, lashing about at anyone who got in their way in a bid for safety. Homes crumbled under the inferno's might, ending all that lived within them. The earth became barren and cracked, plant life dried up and turned to ash under the heat. And above all this shone a black moon, basking the land with dark intent and pure malice. _

_It was the very epitome of hell on earth, a never ending hell that a child should never need to witness._

_Shirou soon saw something walking within the middle of the flames. A boy, who looked remarkable like himself, his red hair and golden eyes blended with his surroundings, as if the boy was part of the flames themselves. Empty gold eyes stared ahead as he walked, ignoring the burning people who stretched out to him, ignoring the screams and cries of pain, ignoring the flames that caressed his skin, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body as it turned red and bleed. _

_The screams lessened as he continued to walk, while the inferno continued to consume everything as it raged across the land. And still, he walked, the cracked earth scorching his bare feet as he did so. Soon the only sound around him was the blazing flames, they danced around him as the last of his strength faded._

_The image of the boy faded from Shirou's vision as the sky replaced it, flames flickering around the edges of his sight. Soon a man appeared, a look of absolute happiness shone on his face as tears of relief fell from his eyes. The image began to fade, darkness covering the corners of his sight as it did so. And with a flash of golden light the dream ended._

* * *

(**Shirou's and Walter's Room**)

Shirou woke with a gasp, his body shivering while his clothes and sheets were covered in sweat. It took ten minutes for him to calm his beating heart and regain his breath. It took much longer for him to come to terms with what he had just witnessed. He had first been consumed by the very memory of what he had seen, but slowly the pressure that the dream had brought ebbed away.

And that brings us to were we are now, with Shirou as he thought on the dream. He had tried to match his uncles stories up against the dream to try and make sense of it, and to his surprise he found similarities as he did so. He was able to find out something from the similarities, this was the fact that the fire had not started naturally, that much he was sure of. Nothing that caused that much death and destruction could be natural.

The eight year old quickly came to a conclusion. Someone or something had started that fire, and if they had been stopped that tragedy would not of happened. Those people would not of died, parents wouldn't of had to sacrifice themselves to save their children, only for their sacrifice to be in vain. If only someone had stopped them, if only a hero had come to protect them.

A spark of determination filled his golden eyes as he made a decision. While that may of only been a dream, that didn't mean that such a thing couldn't happen. He would become a hero to stop such a thing from happening, he would become a hero to protect people from tragedy.

Shirou shot out of bed as he went in search of one of the two people who could train him. You could imagine the surprise Walter had when Shirou ran up to him in wet pyjamas asking him to make him a hero.

* * *

(_**Arturia's Dream**_)

_As Arturia sleep she dreamt of a princess who was raised to be a king. She had dreamt of herself being a knight and a hero before, but this was the first time she had dreamt of someone else._

_She watched as the king handed his daughter to a wrinkled elder with a grey beard that reached his feet. The elder stood like a man of youth, the mischievous glint in his eyes doing nothing more than empower that image. Her sight quickly faded only to return with the elder again, but this time he was handing the girl over to a knight. Again her sight faded._

_The dream carried on in a similar fashion, showing Arturia the princess's life in a slideshow of images. It showed how the knight treated the girl as a boy, training her harshly as if to reach a hidden goal. The girl grow, determination shining through her green eyes throughout each image. The girl was beaten, wounded and insulted, but each time she rose back to her feet with same look in her eyes._

_Arturia began to admire the girl, the strength she showed, the ability to carry on no matter what the knight throw against her. It was everything she wished to be as a knight and a hero. _

_The girl was now fifteen, news had spread about the king's death and the kingdom was beginning to panic, turmoil began to become evident in the people as news of an impending invasion arrived soon after. It had been several days since his death when the elderly man showed his face again. He explained to the girl about who she was, and how she would be seen as the kingdom's destined ruler if she pulled the king's sword from a stone. He also explained that doing so would mean that she was willing to accept the hardships of being king, she would have to give up her gender and be a hero responsible for welfare of her kingdom and her people._

_Arturia watched as the girl wore armour and tied her hair to hide her gender before she approached the sword. She watched as she fought each of the knights guarding the stone, and how she bested them in single combat with a two handed weapon that was much too big for a girl her size. _

_Arturia starred in awe as the girl pulled the sword out of the stone without a single speck of hesitation, the only thing that was shown on her face was a look of pure resolve as she raised the blade in the air. A roar was heard as the knights raised their blades in the air and named her king. Light shone on their blades and blinded Arturia's vision, and with it her dream ended._

* * *

(**Arturia's Bedroom**)

Arturia's eye's split open as she awoke from her slumber. She rose from her bed and throw her silk bed sheet's off her, allowing them to slip off her bed and onto the floor as she did so.

The eight year old girl couldn't keep the excited grin off her face as she remembered her dream. A princess who was raised as a boy and trained as a knight, a girl who had a determination of steel and a resolve to protect her people that outmatched anyone she had ever seen or heard of, a girl that would throw away her own gender to protect her people, such a girl was the ideal of everything she wished to be.

The girl thought on the stories that her father had told her, she only just noticed that all the stories that her father had told her revolved around men, himself in particular. This was the first time she had seen or heard of a female hero, a female knight at that. It may have been a dream, but that didn't stop Arturia from idolising the female king from it.

She didn't think that she could discard her gender like the king had done, but she was determined to gain skills and a resolve that could match the king's. She would become a hero for her kingdom's people, she may never rule the kingdom with her brother Logan and her father being the current and next in line to be king. But she could still be a knight, a knight that honours and protects her people from those that would do them harm.

And with that a happy, but determined, princess ran to her fathers room to demand training. You could clearly see the look on the queen's and king's face as their daughter awoke them by diving onto their bed before demanding her father to teach her to be a hero. Arturia's father just smiled in response.

* * *

(**One month Later, The Castles Garden**)

Walter reminisced on how Shirou's training had gone the last month as he blocked the boy's wooden sword with his own. The boy tended to fight better using the blade in one hand, moving quickly and striking at any unprotected spots he could find, even using his free hand when he was close enough. His nephew also seemed to be more of a speed fighter than strength, moving quickly and striking fast instead of putting all his strength into each blow. The main problem the boy had apart from lacking a fighting style and experience was the fact that he kept throwing his bloody training blade at him whenever he got some distance. In fact, he had just thrown it again. Walter quickly brought his sword up and blocked the throw, noticing how it would of hit exactly where the boy had intended if he hadn't blocked, like every throw he had done before.

Walter didn't want to beat the boy's throwing habit out of him, mainly because of the pure accuracy he throw them with. The only problem was the fact that he was defenceless once he had thrown the practice blade. As Walter looked upon Shirou's disappointed features an idea wormed it's way into his head.

Walter quickly moved over to the spare training swords he had brought, picking up Shirou's along the way. He soon returned and throw Shirou's blade at him along with an extra one that was the same length and size as the one he had been using.

"Try using both of them this time," with a little nod from Shirou he charged. Walter could already see an improvement in the boy's movements before he had even blocked the first blow. As usual Walter easily blocked the boy's attacks, but he could tell that it was slightly harder to block than it had been a moment ago. As the two continued to spar Walter thought of on Shirou's skill when it came to accuracy, he wondered if the boy would be any good with a gun with the same skills. But those thoughts would be for another time, when he was old enough to be trusted with a proper blade instead of the practice swords that is.

With that the sound of crunching grass and the smacking of wood upon wood echoed through the garden as they continued to train.

* * *

(**Castle's Training Area**)

Uther looked upon his daughter as she charged at him, a large two-handed wooden sword held within her hands. She had been adamant about using a two-handed weapon for some reason, he had originally allowed her to use it simply to see her fail so she would use a more suitable training sword for a girl. But to his surprise she was able to wield the weapon with a surprising amount of strength for a beginner, in fact he would of thought that she had been secretly training with that type of weapon before if it wasn't for the fact that the training blades, and real blades, had guards stationed nearby to make sure they were not stolen.

With a loud smack their wooden blades connected, determination shone on his daughters face as she continued to heave her sword at him with all the strength her little arms could contain. In the time they had trained together, much to his wife's annoyance, he had found that his daughter had a knack with using a blade. The most obvious problem she had, was the fact that the blade tired her out rather quickly, he had already thought of several idea's that he could use to fix this problem. The main one being a different blade.

But knowing that his daughter would refuse to use any other type of weapon he decided to go with idea-number-two: heavy clothing. The idea was rather simply, she would wear clothes with heavier material until she got used to it, and then use an even heavier type of clothing, and repeat. It was with the hope that this training would allow her to use armour more effectively when she reached a certain age that he had applied it. And that resulted in the girl wearing leather hide, instead of her usual silk garments.

A ring of a bell halted the spar between a father and his panting daughter. Uther realized that he had better end the spar and get his daughter changed unless he wished to receive the wrath of his wife, she had already complained about how inappropriate it was for a princess to be wearing clothes of that make. If she saw Arturia in her current state she would ban him from training her, or more likely, ban him from the bedroom.

"Go get changed quickly Arturia, and make sure to wash the sweat off your face before coming to dinner. We don't want to receive your mothers anger now, do we?" At seeing his daughter rapidly shaking her head before running off he couldn't hold of a chuckle. His daughter received as much strife from his wife as he did, even if most of the strife he gained from his wife was because of his daughter in the first place. With another chuckle he placed the training swords back in their cabinets before heading towards the dinning room, no point in keeping his wife waiting after all.

And with that another day passes for the two young hero's.

* * *

**Narrator Section:**

**Gazzadcs/Saber: **Seconds!

**Fate Shirou:** Here you go, why are you here anyway author?

**Gazzadcs:** Everyone eats ton's of your food when you cook, so I wanted to see what's the fuss was about. Just don't tell the tiger that I'm eating her share!

**Fate Shirou: **Don't worry, I won't tell Fuji-nee a thing. _"No promises about Saber telling her to save my hide though."_

**Gazzadcs: ***Shiver* What's this ominous feeling?

**Saber: **Thirds!

**Gazzadcs:** Already!…Hey, the readers are here, quick do your lines!

**Fate Shirou:** That's the end of that chapter, Hope you enjoyed it!

**Saber:** *Gulp* Please Review. *Goes back to eating*

**Gazzadcs: **See you around people, hope your all looking forward to the next chapter!

**Fate Shirou: **Was that ok?

**Gazzadcs: ***Thumbs up* Perfect!

* * *

**Extra: Fate Halves, Meet your Younger Fable Halves!, oh and Sakura as well…**

Teen Shirou and Saber just starred at the mini version of themselves, with a look of complete lose on their faces.

Arturia had a look akin to hero worship on her face, and how couldn't she, her idol was right in front of her!

Child Shirou just looked around for a moment before spotting the kitchen. "If your making dinner can I help?" He used his ultimate weapon against the older teen, the puppy eyes!

Teen Shirou looked in horror, only now realizing the power he used against Fuji-nee when he was younger to get her to do what he wanted, mainly cooking. After a failing attempt of resistance he have in. "I was about to make some dinner, if you follow me you can help," and with that he walked off, followed eagerly by his mini me.

Two grumbles could be heard from two stomachs behind them, Arturia had a small bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth while Saber just looked eager.

Once Arturia remembered who was in front of her she pulled her wooden sword from somewhere(?) and held it in front of her. "Could you please sign this?" She used the technique that she had learnt from Shirou, with her own little improvement, fake tears!

Saber didn't stand a chance and gave in instantly, a happy Arturia sat down hugging her new favourite sword. Saber was soon to follow and sat down beside her.

At the sound of a door opening both turned their heads and saw Sakura walking in. "Hello Saber…..," a blank look showed on her face once she noticed Arturia.

"Hey I brought some snacks that you could eat while were cooking. Who's the lady?" As child Shirou walked in carrying a tray of snacks Sakura turned, after several seconds of starring her face combusted and she fainted.

"I think I broke her…" Child Shirou replied as he set the tray of snacks down on the table. You could faintly hear her muttering something about 'Child-Family-Indecent', the one which worried Child Shirou was the rapid repeating 'Little Shirou-Chan!'.


	4. Knowledge from the Hero of Will

**Author's Note: **_**This chapter is done. Thanks for the review's people, nice to know that my fic is being well received. Once again I'm going to mention **_**Kami no Kage **_**fic **_**'He Who Protects the Living'.**_** The fic is doing quiet well, if anyone of you haven't had a look at it yet you should. Also this chapter has some explanation on magic and magecraft, so if I have written anything wrong about it please tell me so I can fix it.**_

**Beta-reader: **_**None**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fate/Stay night, Fable or any associated characters or fictional locations. Continuing the show now!**_

* * *

It had been two years since Arturia and Shirou had began their training. Over that period of time both had improved upon their chosen sword style's, becoming more versitale and flexiable within their spar's with Uther and Walter.

Shirou had managed to create a style of combat that only he could achieve. The style consisted of a twin blades stance which he used from the start of battle, and during the battle he would toss a blade at his oppentent and quickly engage them in a single handed sword fight if they blocked it or dodged, using his free hand to grab and punch his foe to distract them from his remaining sword. Shirou still felt like something was missing though, his free hand kept clenching as if holding an invisible sword whenever he went into his single handed stance.

Arturia had carried on with her two handed and heavy clothing training. Overtime she had learned to cleave her sword through the air with an increased speed, quickly blocking and attacking with her oversized training blade whenever her father began their spar's. Her heavy clothing training has also advanced over the year's, leading up to the chain mail shirt that she wore whenever they spared. The results of this training were also noticeable whenever she practiced by herself without her heavy garments, her speed easily surpassing the one she had while training with her father.

The two had also continued to dream about their red-headed look-alike and a princess that became a king.

Shirou's dream's consisted of the boy living with the man that saved him and a hyper teenager who acted extremely childish, cooking for them and arguing with the girl whenever she tried to steal his share. The chef in the kitchens had seen him as a master chef in the making when he had brought the recipes that he remembered from the dream's to him, and had insisted that he trained him in cooking.

Arturia's dreams usually consisted of the princess's childhood or her life as the ruler of her kingdom. Overtime she had began to integrate her swordsmanship with her own, gaining praise from her father while receiving her mother's ire. She had been forced to wear her normal garments when her mother had spotted her trying to wear her heavy clothing during the day, and began to rant when she had spotted her wearing her chain mail shirt.

However, tonight, unlike their usual nights, they dreamed about something new.

* * *

(_**Shirou's Dream**_)

_It was easy for Shirou to tell that he was once again dreaming of his look-alike's life. However, unlike his usual repeating dreams he was now in the shed looking at the red head as he clenched a knife in his hand with a face full of pain. It only took him a split second to notice the glow coming from the boy's hands, and how familiar the feeling he got from it was. He watched as the knife within the boy's hands snapped and his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out, the dream turning to darkness as he did so._

_It wasn't long before his vision was restored, this time with the boy laid in bed as the man that saved him sat beside him. He heard the man as the boy what he was doing, the response seemed to horrify the man. With a sigh the man began to explain about 'Magecraft' and the circuits that allow one to use them._

* * *

(_**Arturia's Dream**_)

_Arturia could tell that she was once again inside her idol's castle. But, the area that she was in was one that she hadn't seen before, in fact the room itself was completely different from what she had seen from the rest of the castle. The room was full of scroll's and books, with different ingredients and herbs inside bottles and jars laid around the room. _

_She watched as the king walked into the room and pulled out a chair from a nearby table to sit. As soon as she had sat down the elderly man that had appeared in her first dream came in, dressed completely in gray robes with a weathered walking stick held within his hand like a cane. The elderly man smiled with a playful glint in his eyes as he told the king that he called her here to teach her about magic, or as he preferred to call it, magecraft._

* * *

(_**Shirou's and Arturia's Dreams**_)

_Both continued to dream as the men began to teach the people they dreamt of, one explained everything with a playful manner while the other took a more serous and slightly solemn route._

_They spoke on the elements, and how almost everyone had either fire, earth, water, wind, ether, wood or metal as an elemental affinity that allowed them to use those elements in their spells more easily than others. They told them how most people had more than one affinity and combined them to create unique spells._

_They explained how everyone had an origin, the starting point of ones existence that effected each person differently. And how ones origin could effect ones aliment, removing their ability to use spells that aren't related to their origin, some origin's went as far as becoming their elemental affinity giving them a branch of magic that only they could use._

_Finally both spoke on how prana travels around ones body allowing them to use spells. They told them how every magi had circuits that travelled around their bodies and allowed them to use their own branch of magecraft. How one could not force their circuits to activate, a trigger was needed to activate ones circuits to begin their craft, each trigger being personal to said individual. They revealed how each magi had a set number of circuits within them, and how magi families passed on their circuits to their descendents, creating magic crests that allowed their descendents to carry on the family craft. _

_As both finished their explanations they asked them if they understood, and with a flash of light both Arturia and Shirou awoke._

* * *

(**With Shirou**)

Shirou's golden eyes slowly opened as his mind processed the dream he had just dreamt. He had just seen a possible way for one to use magic, or 'magecraft' as the man in his dream had called it. From his knowledge the only ones able to use magic in any form were either hero's, or creatures, like hobbes for example. While still pondering on his dream he began to get ready for the day. He pulled his covers off himself before he headed over to his cupboards for a set of clothes. After a quick rummage he pulled a shirt, some trousers, and a pair boxers and socks.

The shirt was a simple, plain, blue, sleeveless shirt which had a few permanent stains which he had gained from cooking. His trousers were a dark brown, made with a tough material that allowed a little more wear and tear than most clothes, like his shirt his trousers also had a few permanent stains. Once he had placed all of his clothes on he pulled his thick brown leather boots on before heading off to start cooking with the rest of the staff in the kitchens.

* * *

(**With Arturia**)

Unlike Shirou, Arturia did not have a slow wakening. She had rolled off her bed instead, which resulted in her awakening with a painful thud. With a groan she pulled herself off the ground, rubbing the side of her head to ward off the throbbing. After several minutes of standing still the throbbing finally ceased, and with that she went to get dressed.

Unlike Shirou two sets of clothes were already set out for her. Jasper had made it a habit to prepare two sets of clothing for the next day once he noticed the fact that she awoke early several times a week, though he didn't know that it was because of her dreams that she awoke earlier than usual.

The outfit that Arturia chose to wear for the day was a silk shirt and skirt, with a pair white sandals with some socks for her feet. The shirt was unusually plain for her, a simple white colour with a blue ribbon that went around her collar. Her skirt was white with blue patterns around the edge and went down to her knee's, the length reaching just above them.

Once she had gotten dressed she grabbed a spare ribbon from one of her drawers and tied her hair into her favourite high-ponytail style. With a grin she walked out of her room, while she was curios about her dream she could think on it after breakfast. Arturia licked her lips as her stomach grumbled at the thought of food, she would have to wait a bit since she was up early though. With that thought in mind she headed to her parents room, she might as well wake them all up while she was waiting.

* * *

(**Two hours later, With Shirou**)

After making breakfast with the rest of the staff and having a quick breakfast with them as well, Shirou headed towards the library. His mind had been wondering back to the dream most of the morning, he had almost made several mistakes while cooking which gained several concerned looks from the people around him, after all he hardly ever made mistakes in cooking anymore.

After some careful consideration he decided that he should go to the library if he wanted to look up some information on magic, asking the king who was the only one who could use magic anywhere nearby might bring up some questions he didn't want to answer. Like his dream's for instance.

And so here he was looking through the shelves of bookcases for anything that could hold some information that could link to magic. It was as he was reading the first few lines in a book called 'Magical me' that turned out to be a book about beauty products by some arrogant idiot that he heard the door open up behind him.

* * *

(**With Arturia**)

A happy princess skipped towards the library with a full stomach. Thankfully her mother had trained her ruthlessly so she would eat elegantly, even if she ate enough for a fully grown mountain troll to be shocked. Luckily the fact that her father ate as much as her saved her from one of her mother's lectures, unfortunately her father wasn't so lucky.

Now that she thought on it the food the cook's had been making had been improving drastically over the last two years, there had even been some dish's that she had never seen before being added to the menu. She wondered if they had hired a new cook, and if they had she promised herself that she would make sure that he was an adequate chef to be working in the castle. Her mouth was already watering at the thought of all the food testing she would have to do for that task.

With a start she realized she was already at the library, she must of walked all the way here while lost in thought. With a quick shake of her head to get rid of her daydreams she opened the door, and imagine her surprise when she see's Shirou reading inside.

"What are you doing here Shirou?" She asked with a raised brow.

Shirou, himself, looked at her surprised, he knew for a fact that she hardly ever entered the library, any questions she had were usually answered by her father after all. So it was a bit of a shock to see her when he decides to look up a book himself. "I'm looking up a book Princess," he replied with a hint of humour once he had overcome his shock.

Arturia looked at Shirou with narrowed eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Arturia, not Princess, Ar-Tu-Ria."

"Until you stop having the same reaction every time Arturia," the teasing tone in Shirou's voice made Arturia flush in embarrassment, he had done the same thing several times now so she should of realized. "As for your earlier question, I'm looking up books to do with magic."

This intrigued Arturia, after all she had come for the same reason. "Do you mind if I help? I came here to look for books about magic too."

Shirou was about to decline when he noticed the size of the library, the chances of him finding anything around here worth looking for by himself were very low. So it was with a reluctant nod of his head that the two began to search the shelves. As time went by they were able to find several books on the lower shelves, all of which held nothing that they were looking for.

It was around two hours later when they were about to give up when they noticed a book on one of the higher shelves of a bookcase. Both noticed that neither of them would be able to reach it. It didn't take long for Arturia to think up a plan, she grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of the bookcase and explained her plan to him. When Shirou tried to be considerate to her and stated that he would hold her up to reach the book, the response was not what he had been expecting.

"You think that just because I'm a girl that I wouldn't be strong enough to lift you?" Arturia spoke with a angry pout on her face.

And with that Shirou somehow ended up being hoisted up by his ankles while Arturia stood on the chair. He may have been surprised by her strength with her petite appearance but he refused to show it, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a rant, he had heard what her mother was like and he didn't want to be the one to test if she had inherited that trait.

As he grabbed the book titled 'Hidden Magic's' he was surprised when the book refused to leave the shelve, with a mighty pull the book moved slightly, but instead of retrieving the book like they had planned a loud clicking could be heard as the bookcase began to move towards them, pushing the chair backwards and knocking both of them off balance. Shirou went flying backwards and landed on the table in the middle of the room, while Arturia fell to the ground and had the chair pushed onto her. Luckily the only injuries both of them received were sore bottom's.

As the bookcase stopped moving another clicking noise was heard, and both of them sighed in relieve since nothing painful had happened this time. Arturia's curiosity overcame her as she stood up and looked behind the bookcase completely ignoring Shirou who was telling her to wait for him. As she looked behind the bookcase she was able to see several books held within a hole in the wall, strangle ying-yang like symbols surrounded the hole. Each of the books were titled 'Garth's Journal' with a different date on each.

Shirou had finally caught up to her and was able to see the books himself, without waiting for Arturia he grabbed the books and went over to the table, completely ignoring Arturia as he did so, and no it wasn't because she did it to him, it _wasn't._

As he laid the books on the table with Arturia huffing behind him he picked up the book with the latest date, and began to read.

* * *

_It has been a while since I have written into one of these, but this will be the last one I write about my research before I go into retirement. This section of this journal will be about my final finding's about the powers of so called Hero's. Thanks to the research I have done with my fellow hero's Hammer, Uther as well as the little bit of research I had done on the inhabitants of Albion thanks to Lucien Fairfax, no matter how unsightly it was, I believe I had the answer on how hero's really have their powers. I may have been completely sure if I had Reaver added to the research, but I refuse to owe any kind of favour to such a man._

_From what I have been able to see every person, hero lineage or not, has a core of power linking to either strength, Will or Skill. All three of which can be seen in different lights and different ways by each individual, examples being woodcutting for strength and the lute for skill. From what I have been able to perceive the only reason every individual in Albion doesn't have access to their core powers is because a trigger, mechanism or ritual needs to happen to activate it. As well as the fact that none of their cores have enough power to achieve results like a 'hero' . Unfortunately I do not know how we activated our own powers, it might need to be personal like Uther's sister being killed, or it may have happened with a ritual. Neither I or Uther know which is accurate. _

_From my research with Lucien and the spire I was able to artificially recreate a activation process with spire shard to people's cores, the result was not what I had hoped for however. Instead of painless pathways that allowed one to access their cores power around their body, and increase in size the more one person master's their element, I had instead created artificial circuits that could be used with the cost of pain. There was also the fact that if the user used their circuits too much they would die instead of just being exhausted like a hero's pathways. I scrapped this plan when I realized that it was more of a danger to people than a benefit, unfortunately Lucien carried on the project without me and created insane-battle-manic-freaks in the process._

_Once me, Hammer, Reaver and Uther had dealt with the problem's with the spire I requested the aid from Hammer and Uther to learn and hopefully complete my research on Hero's._

_Unlike my last project this one went as I had hoped, me and Hammer both had different cores, my own being Will while Hammers was strength. However, Uther had three cores, each one being for Will, Skill and Strength. This is the evidence I needed on the inheritance theory I had though of were one gains similar or more powerful cores from being a descendent of a hero._

_My earlier research showed me that almost all of the original hero's had access to all three traits, all showing in marksmanship, spells and general strength in their true history. But from what history told me almost all of the hero's from that time were killed before they could have children due to Jack of Blades purge of the hero's order. I was able to piece together some of the history to see that the Fairfax line was actually a descendent from the hero Thunder, I myself also being the descendent of his sister, which I was unable to get any information on apart from the fact that she was sparred in the arena by a fellow hero when she had been beaten. Unfortunately I couldn't find out who Hammer was a descendent of, and Reaver isn't a descendent from that time, he was from that time! I already wrote about that in one of my earlier journals though so I won't go into that. _

_From this knowledge I have been able to see that Uther was none other than the descendent of the hero which slew Jack of Blades, unfortunately I had also been able to find out that his line had not been ended by him, hopefully his descendants don't turn out like him. _

_Anyhow I have been able to see that a direct descendent of either of those two hero's (Villain in Jack's case, but his powers named him a hero so it's a technicality) will have all three cores of a hero's power. It may be possible for someone to gain three cores without being a descendant, but I have not done anymore research on that subject so I am unsure. I do know that it is possible for a child to have access to all three cores if, per say, a child of mine and Hammer's had a child and that child had a child with Reaver. I feel disgusted that I could even think of such a thought, but in theory such a thing would create a hero with three cores if they were able to activate them. _

_I have also been able to find out that while every core is in the area of either Skill, Will and strength, each one is different. I was only able to find this out by comparing my own and Hammer's core with Uther's. From what I could tell each core allows one to be more effective with certain skills. You could call it the cores origin, Element or whatever you could think of, but the general thing is that each one also helps by what one believes, their perspective if you will. I think, this is pure guess work, that Hammer's Origin is literally 'Hammer', this allows her to be more effective with everything she thinks relates to a Hammer. For example, a Hammer is related to a Warrior in her mind, and as such she is more effective with warrior skills than that of the mind, you could also say that her ungodly drinking skills, which allow her to never get drunk, could also be placed in a similar light. My own origin, again guess work (Not enough hero's to properly test) is knowledge, this allows me to be more effective with everything I see as knowledge, for example I have been able to master spells to a level that even Uther and Lucien were amazed about. From what I can tell this would be because I see Will spells as a skill that can only be achieved by knowledge._

_But this is the end of today's writing, I am likely to write more on a later date though._

_~Garth, The Hero of Will. First Entry of my last Journal~_

* * *

Both Arturia and Shirou were amazed by what they had just reed, both for different reason of course. Arturia was amazed by what she had reed about her father, she had no idea that he was a direct descendant of the first figure seen as a true hero. Shirou was more amazed by the knowledge that the journal held, the knowledge of how hero's powers worked as well as their history. With both those thoughts in mind they carried on reading, both for different reasons. Much later into the night Arturia fell asleep, her head landing on Shirou's shoulder as she continued to snooze away. Shirou, knowing his manners thanks to Jasper, allowed her to sleep on his shoulder, not thinking anything more on it. It didn't take long for his own eyes to begin to drupe, dragging him to slumber along with Arturia. And almost instantly his head landed on Arturia's, sleeping with his head resting on hers while she rested on his shoulder.

And with that two children slept surrounded by knowledge of the hero's of the past. Both dreaming dream's of being hero's.

* * *

**Narrator Section:**

**Gazzadcs: **Thanks for housing me Ilya, I didn't expect Shirou's Fuji-nee to try and hunt me down for eating her food.

**Ilya Von Einzbern: **No problem author! _"And it annoys that stupid teacher so of course I'll help"._

**Berserker:** Rawwwer "_We have no problem housing you Author, there's plenty of free rooms after all"._

**Gazzadcs:** How very kind of you Berserker, do you mind if I call you Hercules?

**Hercules:** Rawr "_Of course not, go right ahead". _

**Gazzadcs:** Thanks!

**Ilya Von Einzbern:**…..you can understand berserker? "_Is this the power of an author?"_

**Gazzadcs: **Of course I can, he's talking perfectly fine. Oh, the readers are here! Lines people!

**Ilya Von Einzbern: **That's the end of that chapter *giggle*

**Hercules: **Rawr! "_Hope you enjoyed it!"_

**Gazzadcs: **Please review!

**Gazzadcs/Hercules/Ilya Von Einzbern: **See you around people, we hope your looking forward to the next chapter!/Rawr! "_See you around people, we hope your looking forward to the next chapter"._

**Gazzadcs: **Good work.

**Hercules: ***Thumbs up* "_You too!"._

* * *

**Extra: Mini me's, meet my Fuji-nee. Don't call her a tiger, trust me.**

Teen Shirou and Child Shirou had quickly moved Sakura to a spare room, worried that she had passed out because she was ill.

Once they returned they heard the sound of two lion's roaring and saw both Saber and Arturia glaring and him and his mini me with a plate of empty snacks in front of them.

"Dinner is just about done so hold on a minute," both Child and Teen Shirou spoke as one while looking at their own version of glares. Said glares vanished and turned to sunshine smiles as soon as they announced that food was just about ready.

It was only a minute later that they brought the eight meals in, only one for both Shirou's while the other six were for both of the blonds. Both of the red heads just gaped at them as they ate in perfect sync, a style of eating that both of them named the twin elegant gluttons due to grace that both of them stuff themselves with.

*Crash* "Shirrrrrrou, I'm home and I'm hungrrrrrrry," the roar of a hungry tiger stopped both the red heads from staring which the blonds didn't stop for a second, completely ignoring anything but their food.

"Shirrrrou where's my foooo…..," whatever the tiger was about to say was halted when she saw the scene in front of her. It looked like a scene with a wife and husband eating dinner with their two children, the fact that they different have children the day before different enter her mind for a second.

Both of the red heads watched as the tiger in human skin halted and turned completely white as she entered the room, as they saw her face turning redder and redder they decided to do the smart thing, grab their plates and hide in the kitchen!

Said tiger exploded into a fierce roar just as the two red heads made it to safety. "**Indecent**! **I REJECT**! **Stop eating my food**!" With so much to complain about it all came out in one loud bellow, which was completely ignored by the two graceful gluttons. Shirou's Fuji-nee in her frenzy drew her cursed sword before stamping on the edge of the table, a fierce image of a tiger with glowing eyes appearing behind her as she did so.

Both the gluttons watched in a horrified slow motion as their food was flung into the air, before falling to the ground and becoming inedible. Their faces turned from horror to fury as they gazed upon the offender, two golden dragons appeared from behind them as they held their wooden swords, the adult and baby dragon roaring in an absolute fury.

With that the battle between titans began!

*Scene removed for being too gruesome towards Shirou's Fuji-nee, never, and I mean never people, ruin a dragon's food*

The red heads left the kitchen only to be greeted by a devastated living room, the floor and walls cracked all over. And in the middle of the room was the tiger that looked like a giant bruise. Surrounding her was both Arturia and Saber with there dragons behind them. As they entered the room both gazed upon them, the look of fury still upon their faces.

Both Shirou's knew what to do, they instantly drew the meals they had made for the tiger from behind their backs and were greeted with the sight of two very happy blonds and a pair of dragon's openly drooling onto the floor.


	5. Junior Blade

**Author's Note: **_**This chapter is done, but a little shorter and rushed than I wanted. This chapter would have been out sooner, but my elder brother was moving again so I was busy, sorry for those who were expecting the chapter to be out sooner. As always, Thank You for your reviews!**_

**Read This: **_I have several idea's that I thought of, and might be using for this fic, but I can't decide if I should use them or not. That is why I put a poll up on my profile which will help me decide, so please vote people! I'll be leaving the poll up for around a week or less depending on how varied the votes are._

**Beta-reader: **_**None**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fate/Stay night, Fable or any associated characters or fictional locations. 1-2-3 Start!**_

* * *

**Chapter** **Five**

It had been a month since Shirou and Arturia had started to read the journals, both had used the majority of their free time to go through them.

Even with everything they had reed so far they had yet to figure out a way to activate their cores, which resulted in Arturia training more believing that she could start the process that way, while Shirou chose to finish the journal's before taking that route.

However, even with the lack of knowledge that they had gained on activation, they had still found the knowledge they needed to find out what type their cores actually were.

* * *

(_**One Week Ago, Castle's Garden**_)

_While Arturia had been training, Shirou had come across a process that Garth had accidentally found and then created with the help of his fellow hero's. From what Shirou had looked at the process consisted of the user using his blood with several gem's to found out what their 'hero' cores were._

_Garth had stated that he had been using gem's in his early research to found out if they could hold magic, and if they could how much, when he had cut himself on an edge of a gem and covered his gem collection in spec's of blood. The wound hadn't seemed to worry him that much, maybe due to the fact that it was similar to a paper cut by his description. What did seem worry him however, was the fact that all his sapphire gem's had began to glow faintly while the rest stayed lifeless. _

_From what Shirou could understand Garth had been unable to find out the reason for the glow no matter what he had tried, so he had put the subject on hold until he had gained his friend's aid. With the aid of Uther and Hammer, Garth had been able to find the reason rather quickly, that being the cores of 'heroes'. _

_The research Garth had done showed him that the combined blood of the three hero's only worked on three gems, Garth's blood only worked on sapphires, Hammer's only worked on rubies, while Uther's worked on rubies, emeralds and sapphires. All other gem stones had no effect. _

_At that point it was a simple A= equation for Garth. A Strength core equalled a glowing ruby, a Skill core equalled a glowing emerald, a Will core equalled a glowing sapphire, and for people with more than one core like Uther more than one type of gem would glow. He was also able to tell that only people with a certain amount of power would cause this effect, he had tried it with random people to get the effect after all, only for nothing to happen._

_It didn't surprise Shirou that Arturia had a gleeful reaction to the news of this process, and quickly went to retrieve the needed gem stones for the task. While she went to 'borrow' some jewel's from her mother's jewellery, Shirou chose to head for the kitchen's for a small knife, some salve for the wound's they would be inflicting onto themselves and some water to clean the gem's when they were done. _

_What did surprise Shirou was the fact that Arturia had beaten him to the garden, the fact that her parents room was on the other side of the castle while the kitchen was right next to it only highlighted the impossibly of her arriving before him. He didn't even get to question her before he was dragged behind a hedge were she had placed the jewellery._

_The jewellery itself was surprisingly gaudy as well as tacky in design. She had brought a thick silver ring with an emerald, a ruby pendant and a sapphire bracelet. The fact that royalty even owned such pieces of jewellery ruined the elegant image that Shirou had of the family._

"_Shirou?" Hearing his name called in a questionable manner brought him back to his senses, allowing him to see Arturia sitting excitably next to her mother's jewellery with a slight look of confusion._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied as he sat down on the other side of her. The confusion Arturia showed had quickly returned to excitement, which resulted in her almost bouncing were she sat._

_With that they began the process, Arturia almost demanding to go first. Shirou stressed the fact that he would be the one to use the knife, mainly because he didn't want Arturia to wound herself more than she had to because of her excitement. _

_A small prick of her finger with the knife allowed several drops of blood to land on all of the gem's, getting a warm glow in the process. Shirou watched in amusement as Arturia jumped up and did a little jig in victory, which was halted when he dragged her back to the ground so he could apply the salve onto the wound to stop the bleeding. A chuckle escaped once he spotted the pout she was wearing since he ended her 'dance of victory'. _

_It wasn't long before Shirou took his own turn, removing Arturia's blood with some of the water he had brought before cutting his finger to add some drop's of his own. Both Arturia and Shirou wondered what his core would be, both of them knowing that he would only have one core if what Garth had written was true. Imagine the shock both of them had when all three gem's glowed just like Arturia's had._

(_**End**_)

* * *

Shirou had repeated the test several times to make sure he had the correct result, even going as far as stealing a few drop's of blood from his drunk-uncle-Walter to make sure the test wasn't faulty. The result proved that the test worked perfectly when only the ruby glowed from Walter's blood.

Once they had returned the item's they had 'borrowed' they had quickly made their way to the library, and swiftly began to discuss how Shirou could have gotten three cores. Both Arturia and Shirou had agreed that there was no way that Uther would cheat on her mother, and thus no way that he could be related to her. Once both of them had realized that they couldn't think of a reason they began to skim through the journal's looking for an answer.

It was Arturia that found an answer, which shocked both of their systems rather thoroughly. From the first segment that they had read from the journal's, a single sentence showed them how Shirou could of gotten three cores, '_a direct descendent of either of those two hero's (Villain in Jack's case) will have all three cores of a hero's power'._ Shirou had expected Arturia to react several ways when he read the line over her silent form, he had expected anger, hate, even a look of betrayal, what he hadn't expected was her ripping the page out of the journal and announcing that they should hide it. A sigh of relieve resounded through the silent room once Arturia had made that announcement before they argued on the hiding place for the page.

Shirou was the one who came up with the hiding spot, the middle section of 'Magical Me', the book that he had found while he was looking for books on magic a month ago. It wasn't hard to get Arturia to agree, just five second's of her reading the book and she couldn't stomach reading anymore, meaning no one else should be able either.

* * *

(**Present Time - Garden**)

And now we come to the present, both children playing in the Garden, re-enacting the old story of the Hero slaying Jack of blades. Shirou held two small branches in his hands as he did an evil laugh while Arturia held a branch in-between, puffing her check's out in an attempt at glaring.

The hero (Arturia) and Jack of blades (Shirou) charged at one another and engaged each other in mortal combat. Their branches started to crack as they collided with one another, the villain grinned as he easily evaded Arturia's blows and countered with a few of his own. The hero began to huff slightly since she couldn't get Jack to stand still long enough to hit him.

Jack jumped back and throw one of his branches at the hero, fully expecting to win with that move. The hero in defiance broke the thrown branch in half and quickly charged at Jack to deliver a blow while he stood shocked. The villain brought his smaller branch in front of him in a hasty guard when he realized that he couldn't dodge in time.

A loud crack could be heard as the hero's branch broke through the villain's and broke upon his head, knocking him cleanly to the floor. The hero raised her broken branch into the air in victory.

"Oww," Shirou moaned as he got up rubbing the top of his head. "Did you have to hit me hard enough to snap the branch?"

Arturia giggled slightly as she looked at Shirou with a smile on her face. "Of course, a hero must always take down villain's with all of their strength."

Shirou grumbled slightly before turning back to Arturia. "Next time, I'm playing the hero."

Arturia looked towards Shirou and answered with a straight face. "Nope, you will always be the villain, Jack junior," she quickly began to giggle madly.

Shirou shot a small glare towards the giggling princess before a smirk appeared on his face. "Let's give you something to laugh about," he spoke before tackling her to the ground and tickling her.

Laughter filled the garden as the children tickled each other and rolled across the ground, getting covered with mud and grass stains. Later they would get scolded by Jasper and the Queen but neither really cared at that moment.

* * *

**Narrator Section:**

**Gilgamesh: **You are the King of this story, you should not be pushed around by peasants!

**Gazzadcs: **When was I being pushed around by anyone?

**Gilgamesh:** Why would you be carrying food like a servant otherwise!?

**Gazzadcs: ***He looks at the Several bags of groceries held within his hand* It's only fair since I'm free loading at Ilya's home.

**Gilgamesh:** Why you! Gates Of Babylon! *Gate appears behind him*

**Gazzadcs:** _"Crap, gotta think fast! Wait! The readers are here!"_ Gilgamesh, some people are here to hear the words of a king.

**Gilgamesh:** *Sneer at the readers* That's the end of this chapter peasants.

**Gazzadcs:** Thanks for reading!

**Gilgamesh: **You will review this chapter! That's an order of a king!

**Gazzadcs: **See you around people. "_Your going to scare away my readers you golden all-powerful idiot!"._

**Gilgamesh:** Now as I was saying, Gates Of Babylon! *Gate reappears*

**Gazzadcs: "**_I'm doomed!"_

**Gilgamesh: ***Pulls a book from the gate titled 'Being a king, For dummies'* Read this, don't disappoint me again! *Walks away*

**Gazzadcs:**…Did that just happen?

* * *

**Extra: Even king's have man's biggest weakness.**

Teen Shirou, with the help from Child Shirou, had quickly fixed the damages. As well as sending his teacher and free loader of an older sister to the hospital for her injuries.

The door was smashed inwards as a golden king stamped into the room.

"I have come for what's mine," Gilgamesh announced arrogantly as he glared at Child Shirou. "Look at you, you grow small in my presence Faker!" he growled at towards him, completely ignoring the other three people in the room as he stroked his ego.

Child Shirou took several steps back at the man's growling. Before Saber or Teen Shirou could do anything Arturia dived forward.

"Leave Shirou alone!" Arturia yelled out as she got in front of Shirou with her wooden sword drawn.

"What?" The king looked towards Arturia in confusion before glaring at Child Shirou again. "How dare you contaminate my possession with your weakness! Gates of _Ahhh,"_ before he could summon his treasures he let out a high pitch scream.

The cause? Arturia had taken a swing with her wooden sword at the king, but instead of hitting him in his mid section like she would if she was sparing against Shirou she got him in his most precious treasure.

"_How dare you," _a high pitched voice spoke from the king, before Arturia continued unleashed strikes towards the area she had hit, seeing it as the golden king's weak spot.

As high pitch scream's rang through the room Saber was smiling as if she had won a prize to an all you could eat buffet. Teen Shirou was looking towards the king with a look of pity while he held his hands in front of his own treasures, Child Shirou just looked on in confusion.


	6. Day in Bowerstone Market

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update people, I'm going to try and get at least two chapter's done this week to make it up to you. And Urfan, if you didn't like what I had written so far then you didn't need to post three different review's just to tell me. Plus, you do realize that fable has had gun's for the last two games don't you? Never played them? Then shut up and go away.**

**Beta-reader: **_**None - Anyone interested, give us a pm would you.**_

**Poll: So more people from FSN it is, thanks for voting people.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fate/Stay night, Fable or any associated characters or fictional locations. Begin!**_

* * *

The queen, in a moment of thought, realized that her daughter didn't have enough dress's for a lady. With that in mind, she decided to take a day out of her busy schedule to go shopping in the bowerstone market's, this just happened to coincide with Jasper and Shirou's trip into the market.

* * *

(**Bowerstone Market - Jasper's perspective**)

It was a surprise for Jasper when he spotted her royal highness travelling through the market with the princess, it did make for an amusing sight though.

While he listened to Shirou reading out the list that they needed to purchase for the Head Chef, he watched as the queen and princess went through several stall's and shop's. The amusing fact was that the queen had to drag Arturia away from several weapon and armour stall's, when she began to excitable ask the vendor's what the prices were for several item's. Some of these item's included full set's of armour, a broadsword three time's the girl's height, and a pair of gauntlets that would of just fit her father.

As Jasper watched the Queen get more red faced with each stall that she dragged her daughter away from, he came to term's with the fact that the queen would eventually blow her top and begin to rant at her daughter in open view of the public. Which would be quiet unsightly for a women of her stature. After quickly purchasing some of the needed item's on Shirou's list he made his way over to the queen

"Evening Madam," Jasper spoke to the queen, who calmed down thanks to the much needed distraction Jasper had just provided.

"Good evening to you as well Jasper," The Queen replied to him with a small smile. Her eye's glanced down at Shirou for a few second's before they returned to Jasper. "I see you brought the boy along, I have heard a lot of good thing's about him from the Head Chef".

A look of pride graced jasper's features as he heard the queen comment's on Shirou, who was currently chatting away with the Princess as they spoke. "Indeed Ma'am, some of the dish's that Shirou had thought of were quiet ingénues," Both the queen and Jasper discreetly licked there lip's at the thought of some of the food that Shirou had come up with. "In fact, we are currently in the market for the errand of gathering ingredients which he had been tasked with".

The queen raised one of her trimmed eyebrow's as she heard this, more than likely due to the fact that the boy had already been tasked with such an errand at his age. "The chef must really like the boy, to trust him with an errand at his current age," her word's just confirmed what Jasper had thought she was thinking.

As Jasper was about to reply he realized that the children were being a little too quiet. A glance around allowed him to spot the Princess dragging Shirou by the hand to a store, her eye's seemed to sparkle as she gazed at a giant lion plushie in the stores window.

A sigh came from behind him as he realized he had ignored the queen, as he turned back to her he saw the queen palming her face in irritation, steeling her features as she marched off towards her daughter.

* * *

(**Bowerstone Market - Queen's perspective**)

When the queen had planned this evening she had been hoping to see her daughter trying on several different dress's and leaving with her arm full of bag's containing several purchases, she should of really known better by know.

Instead of a mother-daughter-bonding session that she had wanted, she instead spent most of her time dragging her starry eyed tom-boy of a daughter away from weapon and armour stall's, almost all of which were designed for men. Some of the thing's she had requested the price of were over three times her size, the worse times was when she had requested to try some of the armour on. Her husband had completely corrupted her daughter.

Just as she was about to start ranting at her daughter about copying her father a voice startled her, "Evening Madam". A quick glance in the direction of the voice revealed no other than her families butler Jasper, who had several bag's of food ingredient's in his hand's by the look of it.

"Good evening to you as well Jasper," she replied after calming herself, thanking him mentally for the distraction from her daughter. She just noticed the boy that Jasper and Walter had been raising, walking past Jasper and towards her daughter from the corner of her eye. After looking in the boy's direction to see her daughter speaking cheerfully with the boy she returned to speaking with the Butler.

"I see you brought the boy along, I have heard a lot of good thing's about him from the Head Chef," which was true, the chef was always complimenting the boy and commenting on how he was a master chef in the making.

"Indeed Ma'am, some of the dish's that Shirou had thought of were quiet ingénues," Her butler spoke with a tone of pride, it seemed to be the same tone that the Chef and Walter spoke with when they were discussing his training or cooking. "In fact, we are currently in the market for the errand of gathering ingredients which he had been tasked with".

The queen raised one of her eyebrow's in amusement when she heard this, the task that was usually left for the Head chef himself had been tasked to the boy that said chef called a master chef in the making, by the look of Jasper's face he didn't realize the significance of such an action. She decided that she would leave him uninformed for the moment as she carefully worded her reply, "The chef must really like the boy, to trust him with an errand at his current age."

She had expected him to reply shortly after she had spoken, instead the butler had gained a look of confusion upon his face and was glancing around the market, he quickly stopped looking around and was openly staring at a direction. The queen decided to look to see what had caught the butler's attention.

As the saw the reason for the butler's action's she couldn't help but palm her face in irritation, her daughter was dragging the boy away by the hand with the same look she wore when she was looking at the weapon and armour stall's. With that in mind the queen steeled her features as she marched off towards her daughter to reprehend her for her current actions. By the sound of the hurried foot step's behind her the butler had decided to follow.

As she reached her daughter she swirled around with the look she, herself, used against her husband when she wanted to have her way in something. "Can I have that mother?," the girl questioned with watery eyes and a pout, the queen decided to humour the girl and looked towards the direction of whatever piece of armour that had caught the girls eye.

The Queen was startled when she saw what her daughter had wanted, instead of a full suit of armour like she had expected, she was pointing towards the biggest lion doll she had ever seen. Her steeled features softened slightly as she turned back to her daughter who was now clasping her hand's together to reinforce the look, the funny thing was that her daughter had yet to release her hold on Shirou's hand as she did this.

With a smile the queen spoke to her daughter, "If you behave, I'll get you the lion tomorrow." The queen couldn't help but giggle as her daughter started to jump in victory, pulling Shirou into her jump's by the hand as she did so. The chuckles that came from behind her showed that Jasper was reacting the same way she was to Shirou's situation.

* * *

(**Bowerstone Market - Children's perspective**)

Both of the Children had happily agreed to go to the market that day. Shirou had agreed because he wanted to be helpful, and helping the chef get his needed ingredients counted as helping.

Arturia had agreed since she would be able to see some of the latest weapons and armour that the black smith's had made, instead of the old set's that her father kept in his armoury.

Unfortunately, Jasper and the Queen did not make it easy for them to enjoy themselves. With the queen's insistence with Arturia not looking at the stall's she wanted to and Jasper only half listening to Shirou's instruction's the children were starting to become annoyed with the adult's they were travelling with. Fortunately, Jasper went to speak with the queen before their annoyance became too much.

"Evening Shirou," Arturia happily called as she spotted Shirou making his way towards her from behind Jasper.

"Evening Arturia," Shirou replied with a small smile on his face, stealthily putting the bag's he had been carrying with group Jasper had been as he made his way past. "The queen taking you shopping?," he remarked with a look of confusion, neither of them were carrying anything so they mustn't of bought anything yet if they were.

"Yep," was Arturia's cheerful reply, before she began to sulk slightly. "Mother won't let me buy any armour though."

Shirou had to hold in a few chuckles at that, he already knew that the queen hated the fact that her daughter was more like her father than herself, so her agreeing to let Arturia buy anything like armour would be a miracle in itself.

"Why are you here anyway Shirou?," Arturia questioned after getting over her brief mood of sulking. "You wouldn't happen to be getting stuff to cook with would you?"

Shirou was slightly nervous with that question, he almost regretted informing Arturia that he was the one that came up with the new dish's that the chef had been cooking for them. She had announced her self his personal food taster, and ever since she had come into the kitchen and ate some of the food that he had helped make before they served them to her family. The annoying thing about this was Walter, he kept saying he would make a good wife ever since he found him feeding Arturia one of his dish's, and laughing like mad right after.

A diversion would be a good idea at this point. "Why don't we have a look at the stall's while Jasper is talking to the queen?"

Arturia happily agreed, completely forgetting her last question as she did so.

And so the two looked through the stall's in the market, talking about how different weapon's and armour would work with their fighting styles and what could be used to make a good food dish, which happened to be more Shirou talking to himself with Arturia eagerly listening on.

It was while Shirou was looking at the apples in a fruit stall that Arturia grabbed Shirou's hand and began to drag him towards a direction. It was only when they had stopped that he was able to see the expression on Arturia's face and the item she was directing it to.

The expression was the same one she wore whenever he told her that he had a new idea he wanted to try out in cooking, and the fact that she had that look directed at a stuffed lion doll worried him.

As footsteps were heard coming behind them Arturia spun around, pulling Shirou with her as she directed the puppy eye's towards her mother.

Shirou thanked his lucky star's that he hadn't been the intended victim of that technique, unknowingly sharing the same thought's as Jasper as he did so.

"Can I have that mother?" Arturia questioned as she pointed her free hand towards the lion doll, she clasped her hand's together and tilted her head slightly as her mother looked towards the window containing the lion doll. Completely forgetting that one of her hand's was still gripping Shirou's and thus he had been pulled into the look with her. Unknowingly ruining the effect the look would have had on her mother otherwise.

"If you behave, I'll get you the lion tomorrow." The queen smiled as she told Arturia, who in turn stated to jump in joy, accidentally forcing Shirou to jump along with her.

* * *

(**Bowerstone Market - Shirou's perspective**)

Once Arturia had calmed down she let of his hand, a slight blush on her face as she did so.

Shortly after they split up, Jasper and Shirou going to collect the last few item's on his list, while the queen and Arturia heading towards the clothes shop's, much to Arturia's dissatisfaction.

It wasn't much later that the town crier announced the time to the public, startling Jasper as they looked for the last item they needed from the list. "Shirou, would you be fine getting the last item on the list while I go to the castle to attend to my duties?"

Shirou, knowing full well that Jasper took his job extremely seriously, knew that he had to be punctual for all his appointment's. "I'll be fine Jasper, it's only a fresh loaf of bread that I need to get after all," He replied to Jasper with a smile, which was returned with a look of gratitude.

Jasper quickly handed the amount of money Shirou would need for the bread before he grabbed the rest of the bag's and ran off towards the castle. As Shirou headed towards the correct store a large bang could be heard from inside. A young girl, younger than himself, ran out of the store covered in flour while carrying two loaf's of bread.

"Oh help~ A big nasty man is trying to steal my bread~" The girl sang as she ran in the direction of one of the ally's, a large man wearing an apron and carrying a rolling pin in one hand came charging out after her. Shirou, completely missing the large grin on the girl's face, as well as the fact that she sang that sentence out, tripped the man and ran after her himself. A loud thud echoing behind him as he did so.

It didn't take him long to catch up to the girl, she seemed to be waiting expectably for him. It was as he walked up to the younger girl that he was able to take a proper look at her.

What he had originally thought of as flour was actually her real hair colour. Her hair was a bright white that reminded him of some of the silk gown's he had seen the queen wear, red ruby eyes gleamed in his direction against her pale skin. Overall she would of looked like a fairy from one of the book's from the castle's library if it wasn't for the patched rag's she was currently wearing.

While this may of shocked him for a few second's, his original worries came back to him as he approached her. "The man didn't hurt you did he?" Shirou spoke with worry evidently in his voice.

The girl looked shocked at the question for a few second's, before a burst of giggles left her mouth. The gleam in her eye's seemed to increase as she answered him, "He didn't hurt me thanks to you!" A large grin appeared on her face by the time she finished.

Shirou smiled back in turn, missing the gleam in her eyes as he did so. "It's good to know that your not hurt," he replied back simply. Again surprising the girl with the sincerity he answered with.

A ring of a bell sounded through the area, the town crier announced to the public that it was time for the shop's to close. Leaving a gaping Shirou behind.

"Something wrong?" The girl in front of him questioned, curiosity leaking through her voice as she spoke.

With a sign Shirou turned to the girl to answer her. "I was meant to get a loaf of fresh bread for the head chef in the castle, I can't buy any with the store now closed."

The girl put her finger on her chin in thought for a few second's before smiling and handing one of the loaf's of bread she had to him. "As a thank you for helping me."

Shirou in turn, gave the girl the money he had for the bread without a second of hesitation. The confusion on her face brought a smile to his own, "The money for the bread." He replied simple, getting a look of recognition as he did so.

As he turned to leave he felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see the girl smiling again while holding his shirt. "My names Ilya, lets be friends!" The girl announced, the gleam returning to here eyes as she did so.

"That's fine with me, the names Shirou," as Shirou replied honestly he received a hug from the now giggling girl before she ran further into the ally and out of sight.

A slightly confused Shirou left the ally and made his way to the castle, meeting up with the queen and Arturia on the way back. She giddily informed him on how she was good and would get her lion the next day.

However, the queen would not awaken from her slumber that night.

* * *

**Narrator Section:**

**Gazzadcs: **What do you want Rin, Archer?

**Rin: **I came to demand why I am not in this story yet.

**Archer:** I just followed the little lady here.

**Gazzadcs: **_*Sigh*_ I have no need of you in my story yet Rin, I thought someone with your intelligence would of realized that.

**Rin:** What was that Author? *A dangerous smile graces her features*

**Gazzadcs: **_"I don't know when to shut up do I? Wait, readers!"_ You two, the reader's are here!

**Rin:** That's the end of this chapter *She speaks with a gentle smile on her lips*

**Gazzadcs:** Thanks for reading! _"Damn she's two faced"._

**Archer:** Why don't you review this chapter?

**Rin/Archer: **See you later!

**Rin:** Now as I was saying….

**Archer:** He ran while we were saying those last lines _"Smart man…"_

* * *

**Extra: The self proclaimed sister meet's the mini me's**

Once Gilgamesh had been removed from the building, Teen Shirou and Saber had headed towards the room they had put Sakura to check up on her. This left Child Shirou and Arturia as the only people in the living room.

"Brother~, Ilya's came to play!" Well, not anymore that is.

A white haired girl with red eyes came charging in wearing a purple jacket and a purple hat.

The girl screeched to a halt when she spotted the mini version's of her brother and Saber before her. "Who are you two?" The girl questioned with a tilt of her head.

Arturia was the first to respond. "My name is Arturia Pendragon, the boy next to me is". Before she could answer, Child Shirou asked a question with a look of confusion on his face.

"Ilya, why do you look bigger?" This question stopped Arturia in her track's since she had never met the girl before, yet Shirou seemed to know her.

"Shirou?" The white haired girl asked with a look of wonder on her face.

"Yes?" Shirou replied with even more confusion.

One second Child Shirou had been sitting on the ground, the next he was hoisted up into a bone crushing hug by Ilya.

"Call me Big Sis," Ilya tells the Child Shirou as she crushes him in a hug.

"W-what?" Child Shirou managed to say from the brief amount of air he could get in. Arturia just looked on with shock, not sure what she was meant to do in this situation.

"I said, call me Big Sis~," Ilya demanded with a giggle while crushing Child Shirou even harder.

"Big Sis?" Child Shirou just managed to say before he fell unconscious from lack of air.

Ilya instantly loosed her hug so that Child Shirou could breath and began to spin in glee.

That was the scene that Teen Shirou and Saber returned to, a unconscious mini Shirou being spun around rapidly by Ilya who kept repeating that she's a big sister, while Arturia sat on the floor with a look of complete confusion.


End file.
